warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spikefur
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Sickness |apprentice=Spikepaw |warrior=Spikefur |rogue=Spikefur |ghost=Spikefur |starclan resident=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's Blog |mate=Pinenose |daughter=Lioneye |sons=Birchbark, Slatefur, Puddleshine |mentor=Ferretclaw |app=Yarrowleaf |livebooks=''Dovewing's Silence, ''Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=Unknown}} Spikefur is a hefty, dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head. Spikefur was a ShadowClan warrior who served under Blackstar's and Rowanclaw’s leaderships in the lake territories and later under Darktail as part of his Kin. He was an apprentice named Spikepaw with Ferretclaw as his mentor. He became a warrior named Spikefur, and took a mate in Pinenose. He fathered Lioneye, Birchbark, Slatefur and Puddleshine. Spikefur later joined Darktail's group and fled the lake territories when the Kin were defeated, but fell ill and died among the rogues. He became a ghost before ascending to StarClan. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Spikefur, Tigerheart, Beepaw, Yarrowpaw, and Needlepaw are on a border patrol. The group of ShadowClan cats run into Leafpool and Alderpaw, who are on their way to a Twoleg garden near RiverClan's territory. Upon seeing the cats, Tigerheart says that Leafpool is always meddling in other Clans' business. Spikefur joins in, saying that it's just like a cat related to Firestar to butt into business that doesn't concern them. Leafpool stands up to Spikefur, saying that she was proud that Firestar is her father. :Needlepaw, who is with Spikefur for the day, walks up to Alderpaw and says that Spikefur is being a pain in the tail. She mocks Spikefur, by imitating his looks, and says that a lowly apprentice like her should fetch more moss for his nest, and also catch him a blackbird. Alderpaw says that she should respect her mentor, but Needlepaw says that Tawnypelt is her mentor, not Spikefur, and she goes on to say that she's only with Spikefur because Tawnypelt is busy helping in camp. Thunder and Shadow :Spikefur is called for a patrol with Scorchfur and Tigerheart to search ShadowClan territory for the rogues. He then asks if his apprentice, Yarrowpaw, should come. When Alderpaw lies about needing to speak with Leafpool, Crowfrost says he can go back with Yarrowpaw, Tigerheart, and Spikefur and he will take his Clanmates to the border. :Later, when Rowanstar is scolding Needlepaw about taking Violetkit out of camp, Spikefur is mentioned to have seen an adder. :When Darktail's group returns Violetkit to ShadowClan, Spikefur and Snowbird burst out of the warrior's den in shock. Spikefur lunges at Darktail, but is easily batted away with Darktail's paw. When Pinenose and Kinkfur lecture Violetkit about getting lost from the dirtplace, Spikefur hissed that they shouldn't be talking about dirtplace when there were strangers in the camp. Spikefur continues, saying rogues have no right to be on Clan territory. He is called for patrol along with Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt to make sure Darktail's group leaves the territory. :Later, Spikefur is mentioned to be sheltering from the wind with Tawnypelt and Tigerheart beside the great stone. When the rogues enter the camp, they are mentioned to be padding out from the great rock's shelter. The three cats are called upon to escort the rogues out of the camp once again. :He is on patrol with Tawnypelt and Tigerheart when they run into Violetpaw, who wants to return to ShadowClan. Spikefur challenges her intentions, stating she wanted to leave ShadowClan. He calls her and the other cats who left traitors, and warns she might've brought the others for backup. He and the rest of the patrol escort Violetpaw back to camp where Spikefur continues to call her out. :His apprentice is now Yarrowleaf. Sparkpelt nags to her brother how Spikefur snapped at Yarrowleaf for gossipping with a ThunderClan border patrol. When ThunderClan returns for Twigpaw, he is seen facing off with Scorchfur. He ridicules Crowfrost for letting Twigpaw return to ThunderClan for she was their only hope for curing the sickness. He calls his deputy a coward, and hopes that Rowanstar doesn't die because Crowfrost isn't a leader. :He sits with Scorchfur at Kinkfur's vigil. He is seen watching Crowfrost give his obituary with narrowed eyes, and is present when Crowfrost falls ill. :His mate, Pinenose, falls ill with yellowcough. Fortunately his son, Puddleshine, finds the lungwort needed to cure the sick cats. He and his daughter, Lionpaw, visit Pinenose, and Puddleshine reports their mother is feeling much better. Spikefur chides his daughter to stop pestering them when Pinenose calls for her mate. He appears and asks how she's doing. Pinenose replies yes and tells her mate how proud she is of their son. Before he leaves, he touches his muzzle fondly with Pinenose's. :When Rowanstar feels well enough to leave his den, Spikefur is seen curling his lip at his leader. Tigerheart, the new deputy, orders Spikefur to take Lionpaw, Mistcloud, Whorlpaw, and Rippletail to hunt. He questions whether their leader will contribute to the Clan. Tigerheart replies their leader is still recovering, but Spikefur responds he looks fine. When Rowanstar demands that he must show his Clan that he is strong, Spikefur snorts that it's too late. :He is called to participate in the Gathering. However, he and Scorchfur refuse to go because WindClan refused to give them lungwort. When Darktail and the rogues arrive in the camp, Spikefur pads to greet them, claiming ShadowClan needs a strong new leadership. When his son, Puddleshine, goes to join Rowanstar, Spikefur stops him, claiming that his Clanmates need him. He challenges Puddleshine, insisting ShadowClan can't be without a medicine cat again and he would never forgive himself if his mother, or any of his Clanmates, died. Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :Spikefur is mentioned by Rowanstar to have fled with what was left of Darktail's rogues, along with Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker. River of Fire :When Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker are explaining why they want to rejoin ShadowClan, Yarrowleaf interjects that Spikefur had gotten sick, and while they tried to help him, none of the other rogues would. Sleekwhisker continues for her, saying that no cat would help him hunt or even give him food, but since she couldn't look after both him and Yarrowleaf, he died. :Violetshine, Tree, and Sandynose end up bringing the two to SkyClan's camp in order for them to talk to Leafstar about it, where Yarrowleaf mentions Spikefur as her mentor. Leafstar decides to cast the she-cats out, and afterwards, Violetshine asks Tree if he had seen any ghost cats with them. Tree replies that he had seen a dark brown tom with a tuft of fur on his head, and reasons that it must be Spikefur. He finishes that he senses they'd tried to help Spikefur when he was alive, and they may be good cats. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Spikepaw, his mentor Ferretclaw, Scorchfur, and Pinenose, are part of a border patrol that Bramblestar encounters when the ThunderClan leader takes it upon himself to check on the other three Clans after the flood. Spikepaw brings up the rear of the patrol, and stays silent while his mentor and the elder cats of his Clan confront Bramblestar and his patrol. :Spikepaw is seen on yet another patrol, this time with Crowfrost, ShadowClan's new deputy, Pinenose, and Ferretclaw. Although it is unclear what Spikepaw and the other members of the patrol were doing, they appear anxious, their eyes darting back and forth as they dash across their territory. :After Bramblestar and his warriors take it amongst themselves to confront the kittypets harassing ShadowClan, Spikepaw is again part of the patrol seen confronting ThunderClan for their actions. Fur bristling, the patrol, headed by Rowanstar, demand to know what Bramblestar and his cats were thinking, sticking their noses into ShadowClan business. Tigerheart's Shadow :When Tigerheart and Dovewing's group find some former ShadowClan cats, he tells them how the Clan had lost so many. He lists off Mistcloud, Lioneye, and Spikefur as warriors who hadn't returned. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Pinenose: Daughter: :Lioneye: Sons: :Slatefur: :Birchbark: :Puddleshine: Tree Quotes External links * * * Notes and references pl:Kolczaste Futroru:Шипогривde:Stachelfellfr:Spikefurfi:Spikefur Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Deceased characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Ghost cats